


Colorized

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorisi, M/M, Soulmate AU, random story I’ve been posting on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: When you’re born, you only see the world in black, greys and white. Until you meet certain soulmates in your life... - Part 1: Sonny’s POV





	1. Sonny’s POV

Everything was black, white and different shades of grey to Sonny. Until you met your soulmate, you wouldn’t see color. Sonny felt like he was the only one in the squad that hadn’t met their soulmate. Picking out clothing was hard for him, hoping that he had a different shirt everyday.

When Sonny went into work like usual, he heard the news of getting a new Sergeant. Sonny couldn’t wait to meet the new SVU Sergeant. As he went in, he took his suit jacket off and draped it around his chair as he noticed Amanda was in the break room with Fin. He made his way over to them and smiled.

“Hey, Amanda.” Sonny called to the blonde. She turned around and looked at him with a raised brow. Amanda and Sonny talked for a brief moment about Amanda’s mother and the baby shower. Amanda’s attention turned from Sonny to a man with Chief Dodds.

“That must be our new sergeant.” Amanda said. Amanda, Sonny and Fin all looked in the direction of Chief Dodds and the male that were talking with someone. Sonny felt like he had something in both his eyes and blinked them a few times before closing them and rubbing them. Once he opened his eyes, a bright light caught his attention. 

Suddenly, Sonny could see color and it was too much for him. He instantly began to hyperventilate as tears filled his eyes. Amanda turned to him and helped his sit down and tried her best to calm him down.

“Hey. Hey. It’s alright. Whatever is going on, you’ll be okay.” Amanda told Sonny. She grabbed his hand and gently began to rub it as Sonny turned to the woman.

“I.. I can see…” Sonny whispered as he slowly began to calm down after a few minutes. Amanda’s eyes lit up at Sonny.

“Wait, you can see color…?” Amanda asked softly. Fin has left the room the moment he heard a call was coming in about a case. Sonny had slowly nodded as he looked out of the break room to see Dodds and his son entering Olivia’s office. Amanda followed Sonny’s gaze for a moment before turning back to him.

“You know what that means?” Sonny said as he wiped his eyes. Amanda handed him a tissue before turning to see Fin walking towards them.

“You found your soulmate, Carisi.”


	2. Mike’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike’s POV of meeting hai soulmate

Mike stared at the clock with a sigh. 430 AM and his alarm was going off to tell him he needed to start his day. As Mike got out of bed, he made his way to the kitchen to start his daily routine. He started his morning with a protein shake and a snack before going on a jog for a few blocks. Once back at the apartment, he’d turn the coffee pot on, shower and then make breakfast after. 

Breakfast was usually depended on how long he had before he had to leave. Since he didn’t have to be at work until ten, he decided to make eggs, toast and bacon. Once he finished up breakfast, he finished his breakfast and threw his dirty dishes in the sink for him to wash after dinner tonight. Mike then made his way to the bedroom to change into the clothing he had laid out the night before. 

“SVU is different than Anti-Crime. You should do well here, Michael. Olivia’s one tough cookie.” William said as him and Mike were walking into the building. Mike hadn’t been listening to his father talk about Olivia as if he knew her all his life. Once they got to the floor SVU was on, Mike followed his father to a desk to talk to the man there. 

They shook hands as Mike began to look around. It looked almost exactly like Anti-Crime, only some women and men who were clearly bruised up from pimps, partners or family members were talking with a few officers. As his father continued to talk to the officer, Mikey’s eyes landed on three people that sat in the break room. He glanced over all three of them until his eyes landed on a tall male with brown hair. Blinking a few times, he felt his father place a hand on his shoulder. 

“We should go meet Olivia, now.” William smiled before making his way to Olivia’s office. Mike stood back and stared in the direction of the brunette who had been sitting down, the blonde beside him seeming to calm him down. As Mike was walking with his father, he blinked a few times until he noticed colors. Mike stopped walking for a moment to rub at his eyes. William turned to look at his son and raised a brow slowly. 

“You alright, Mike?” William called out to his son. Mike nodded as he took a few steps towards his father. 

“Yeah. Something in my eye.” Mike said before they stood outside Olivia’s door once they got there. Mike took a breath before walking into the office with his father. 

Just like that, Mike could see color again.


	3. Stay the Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike stays the night at Sonny’s place.

Sonny laughed softly at a joke Mike had made a few seconds before. It was the end of the week and of Mike’s first case with SVU. Sonny has offered to take him to the car for a few drinks and to get to know each other better. The entire crew came along, besides Amanda. Fin was first to leave and then Olivia since she had to get home to Noah. So it was just Mike and Sonny.

“This is nice, Sonny. I don’t remember the last time I had this much fun.” Mike smiled as he sipped his beer. Sonny chuckled and looked at his drink. 

“I know. It’s been a while, too. When I worked at Homicide, we’d go out once a month for drinks and we’d have a good time. But it’s been years since that.” Sonny said as he ordered himself and Mike another drink. 

“I used to be a bartender, after Special Forces. That was a pretty good time. Considering.” Mike said as he remembered a few of the bad nights at the bar. Once he had to call the cops and keep a girl safe since he watched some guy drug her drink. The male wanted to fight but Mike wouldn’t allow it it happen. 

“Sorry, Mikey. How about we head out? Go back to my place to talk?” Sonny offered. Mike nodded as he finished off his beer before pulling out money. Sonny held his hand and shook his head as he pulled his wallet out. 

“You sure, Sonny?” Mike asked as Sonny nodded with a large smile. He pulled out cash and placed money down before getting up and walking out the door. Mike followed him and grabbed his hand and slowly tangled their fingers together. Sonny smiled and pulled Mike’s hand to his mouth and gave his knuckles a kiss. 

Sonny had gone to his car to drive back to Staten Island with Mike. The drive was long but it was nice. The two talked, listened to music and relaxed. Once back to Sonny’s apartment, Mike walked around and took everything in. Pictures of Sonny’s family was all around the apartment, a small glass container with lucky bamboo sat as a centerpiece on the small kitchen table, a large kentia palm sat in the living room in the corner by the window but out of the sunlight and even if Mike didn’t see it yet, Sonny had a polka dot plant sitting on the dresser where his TV was in the bedroom. 

“Your place is really nice.” Mike told him as he looked over the place. Sonny chuckled and placed his shoes neatly by the door before placing his jacket on the hook by the door. 

“Thanks. It gets lonely so I got a few plants to take care of. It’s nice.” Sonny smiled as he made sure everything had water and was alright before heading to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. Mike slowly followed him and smiled. 

“You think you’re gonna get me to stay the night?” Mike teased. He already knew he was staying the night. He needed to spend time with Sonny, get to know him more.

“If you don’t want to, I can take you home. I just thought we could spend a bit more and I could get out of that suit. Did you want to borrow some clothes?” Sonny called as he was sliding his shirt on. He has on some black joggers that clung to him nicely and a short sleeve short from Fordham. Mike chuckled some as he smiled.

“Sharing clothes already? We haven’t known each other a week yet and I’m spending the night, wearing your clothes. Next you’re going to ask me to sleep in the bed with you.” Mike smirked as he walked into the bedroom to wrap his arms around Sonny’s waist. Sonny’s face was red as he placed his hands on top of Mike’s hands. 

“Maybe. Maybe I’m trying to get you to sleep with me.” Sonny laughed as he turned in Mike’s arms to look at him. Mike smiled at Sonny and leaned down to press his lips softly against Sonny’s lips. A large smile moved over his lips as Sonny pressed more against Mike.

“If that’s your plan, I have no problem with it.” Mike whispered against Sonny’s lips as his hands moved up Sonny’s shirt. Sonny blushed softly as he watched Mike before moving to sit on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finds out about Sonny and Mike

Six months after Mike and Sonny started dating, it was time to finally tell Dodds Sr. William was unaware of the relationship between Mike and Sonny, only because Mike and Sonny never told 1PP. They had come clean to Olivia, the squad and Barba but hasn’t said anything to anyone else. Mike knew if they did, his father would find out and would disapprove instantly.

“What did you tell your father exactly?” Sonny asked as he straightened his tie in the bathroom mirror. He made sure his hair was perfect before heading to the bedroom where Mike was finishing up getting dressed. 

“I told him to meet me and my partner at Gallagher’s Steak House at seven. We’ll get there around six thirty and try to get enough alcohol in us before hell goes down.” Mike frowned as he stared at Sonny. 

Mike knew his father wouldn’t accept him and Sonny. His father was sure his son was going to have a beautiful woman with a nice job. It wasn’t a surprise that Mike was going to love a man. He always felt this attractive to men and women and when he met Sonny, he was surprised his soulmate was a male. 

Sonny and Mike had gotten to the restaurant and both had a beer. Mike was nervously shaking his leg and tapping his finger on the table. It was a nervous tick he had and he couldn’t help it. Sonny looked over at Mike and grabbed his hand tightly in his. Mike looked up with a smile and quickly pulled his hands away when he noticed his father walking towards them. 

“Michael! I can’t believe it! You found someone!” William smiled brightly at his son. It’s been years since William had seen Mike with someone. When he saw Sonny, he raised a brow. “Detective Carisi. What are you doing here?” William asked the male as he nervously looked over at Mike. 

“It’s nice to meet you again, Deputy Dodds.” Sonny shook his hand with a small smile. William nodded as his attention to Mike once again. 

“Where is she? Where is your girlfriend?” William asked excitedly as he looked around. Mike rubbed the back of his neck, downed his beer before taking a deep breath. 

“This.. is my boyfriend, Sonny…” Mike told his father, motioning to Sonny. William looked between each of the men before narrowing his eyes down at Mike. 

“You’re telling me.. you’re in love with a guy?” William said slowly, trying to understand. Mike nodded and William’s expression turned angry. “You’re telling me you’re into men? Michael! You are supposed to find a woman! Meet a woman to be your soulmate!” William shouted as Mike ran his hands over his face. 

“It’s not like I can control who I love! It’s not like I can pick and choose my soulmates! I love Sonny and he loves me!” Mike argued. A few of the people turned to look at them as Mike tried his best to keep the arguing quiet. 

“I’m very disappointed of you Michael. When you decide to leave him to find a woman, then you can speak to me.” William turned and left the restaurant. Mike ran his hands over his face and let out a sigh. 

“Mikey, it’s okay. Let’s eat dinner.” Sonny walked over to him and grabbed his hands tightly in his. Mike smiled as he placed a soft kiss to Sonny’s cheek. 

“I hope your parents will be more accepting than my father. He thought Alice was going to be my soulmate. She was one, just not my forever.” Mike laughed softly as he called the waiter over for another beer and to order their food. 

“My parents might be a bit upset with me being with a man but they’ll love you I promise. You’re an amazing guy and I know my mom will adore you.” Sonny laughed softly as he watched Mike. 

Mike tried to stay happy but he was worried. What if his father told the guys down at 1PP? Would he have to transfer out of SVU? Would Sonny? It was Mike constantly fear since they started dating that they’d be separated. It’s something Mike couldn’t get out of his head entire time during dinner. The drive back to his apartment was pretty quiet. 

Sonny noticed that Mike was quiet but didn’t want to question it. He knew that William has upset him during dinner but the fact he’s still upset with it worried him to no end. The two showered and curled up into the bed. Sonny laid on the on his side with Mike pulled close to his chest. Sonny was fast asleep when Mike heard his phone vibrating from the end table and untangled himself from Sonny. A groan left Sonny’s lips as he turned to lay on his stomach. 

**_William Dodds_ **  
_Called a few people. There will be an opening with Joint Terrorist Task Force. You will be transferring there in around two months. ___


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad finds our about Mike’s transfer.

Mike hasn’t told Sonny yet about the text his father sent him. It’s been almost a week and the only people that knew were Mike, his father, a few guys at 1PP and Olivia. Olivia has asked why he would transfer and Dodds Sr simply said that better and other jobs were available. That SVU was just to get him out of Anti-Crime. Mike was sitting st the dinner table, drinking coffee and eating some waffles Sonny made when Sonny walked from the bathroom as he noticed Mike hasn’t tally touched his food. 

“Do you not like the waffles I made?” Sonny asked with a frown. Mike looked over at the food before looking up at Sonny. 

“Huh? I love them, Sonny. It’s just family issues.” Mike said as his mind remembered the text. He tried to ignore it but he couldn’t. 

“What kind of issues..? Are you still upset over dinner last week?” Sonny asked Mike as he sat beside his boyfriend. Mike sighed before turning to Sonny. 

“My father texted me that night. The reason I’ve been having meetings with Olivia and my father lately is because he.. found me a new position.” Mike finally told Sonny. Silence took over the room as Mike quickly looked down at his food. 

“Is it.. because of me…?” Sonny finally asked. Mike stared at the waffles before getting up. 

“I should head to work. Olivia wanted me there early to talk.” Mike said as he got up. He made sure he had everything, put his shoes on and left the apartment. Sonny frowned as he looked over at the plate of waffles and ate them. 

The entire ride to work, Sonny couldn’t get the conversation off his mind. He loved Mike, and he couldn’t help but feel like Mike would leave him. He knew Mike wouldn’t but it worried him it would happen. William had only given Sonny glares every time we would visit SVU. As Sonny rode up in the elevator, the doors opened to the squad room, Sonny looked over to see Olivia, Mike and William all in her office. 

“You running late today, Carisi?” Amanda asked as she looked up from the papers she was writing. Sonny sighed and sat down in his seat. 

“Just a bit. Stuck in traffic.” Sonny mumbled and covered his face with his hands. Amanda got up and headed over to Sonny and sat in the chair beside his desk. 

“Chief Dodds seems real upset. Rumor is that Mike’s transferring out.” Amanda asked Sonny as he moved his face from his hands. 

“Yeah..” Sonny said softly. It hurt him knowing he was the reason it was happening. 

“You okay, Carisi? You seem really distant.” Amanda frowned. Their friendship had blossomed a lot since he joined and he was thankful for her. 

“We went out last week to tell Dodds we were together. He didn’t take the news very well and.. said he was transferring Mike out. I just found out this morning.” Sonny told Amanda the information he knew. She could tell he was blaming himself, like it was his fault. 

“Sonny, listen. It’s hard right now but you and Mike have something very, very special. Trust me. When Declan and I started after finding out we were soulmates, it was hard. Especially since he’s always under cover and rarely in the city. You will be able to work things out between you and Mike with this transfer.” Ananda smiled at Sonny trying to cheer him up. A small smile moved over his lips as he looked at the blonde. 

“Thanks… maybe we can go get lunch together? Get my mind off all this.” Sonny sighed as he sat back in the chair. Amanda smiles brightly at him. 

“I know this perfect little deli that sells amazing hoagies.” Amanda smiled as she stood up and headed to her desk. Sonny smiled some at his partner before he turned and noticed both Mike, Dodds Sr and Olivia walk out of her office. 

“Carisi. A word?” Mike said as he walked into his office. Sonny nodded as he got up and followed Mike into his office. Sonny felt the stare of William as he walked into Mike’s office and closed the door behind him. 

“Olivia tried to convince my father to keep me here, that she needed someone as second in command.” Mike sighed as he sat on the front of the desk. Sonny frowned as he slowly made the way towards Mike and placed a kiss to his cheek. 

“And? Are you staying?” Sonny asked. Mike sighed as he wrapped his arms slowly around Sonny’s waist and hid his face against his chest. 

“He won’t budge. He says that he can find another sergeant or promote from within. I’m being transferred no matter what.” Mike sighed out as Sonny wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

“How long?” Sonny whispered as he held Mike close against him. 

“About two months. I don’t want to but the way my father is, he’s going to make me.” Mike groaned out as Sonny held him close against him. Sonny places his hand under Mike’s chin and lifted it up so he looked up at him. 

“We’ll still see each other at home. We’ll be okay.” Sonny whispered as he presses his lips gently against Mike’s lips. Mike melted into the kiss as he held Sonny close against him. 

“I love you, Sonny.” Mike whispered against his lips. Sonny chuckled and pulled away from the kiss. 

“I love you, too, Mikey.”


End file.
